The Assassin and the Recruit
by OpenWinds309
Summary: When Ezio gets pickpocketed by a theif, whom he thought was a man but turns out to be a woman, he gives chase. Only to find out a big secret of hers that makes her wanted by guards all around Italy. This secret causes Ezio to be assigned to train her as an Assassin.
1. Chapter 1

The Assassin and the Recruit

By: Me...I DO NOT OWN ASSASSIN'S CREED TRILOGY!

(even though I wish I did...(:)

Ezio walked through the city of Florence. He was gathering the last amount of money from the Assassination assignment. He was tired, hungry, and it was a 3 day trip back to Montegerri. He walked around the tight corner and avoided hitting anyone.  
"Ciao! Ezio, I trust the deed has been done? Hm?" The old man said in a excited but hushed tone.  
"Sì signore, he won't be troubling you anymore." Ezio said not looking him in the eye.  
"Bien! Grazie Ezio! Give him his payment!" He waved to a guard and the payment was handed to Ezio.

"Nessun problama. Ciao signore." Ezio put the money away and walked slowly and tiredly to the horse stables.  
He passed the plazzo Auditore as he walked. He looked fondly at it, remembering his father standing in the front entrance smiling at him. Ezio continued on. Freddrico's face popped up when he passed the church and there final race together. Then as he passed the buildings, he remembered getting the three feathers for Petruccio.  
He looked at the night sky. It would be dawn very soon. The stables was just a couple of feet away. He began to walk there but then he was hit roughly in the shoulder.

"Hey! Guarda dove metti i piedi!" He yelled. He reached for his money and it was gone.  
"Bastardo!" He cursed.  
He chased him up rooftops and around town. Soon the boy was caught in a dead end. He looked furiously at each corner.  
"Caught you!" Ezio ran at him. He tackled him making his hat fall off revealing long dark brown hair.  
"Come ti permetti! Sono una donna! Scendere di me!" She spoke.  
"La tua donna?" Ezio asked in shock.

"L'ultima volta che ho controllato." She said sarcastically.  
"Parli inglese?" Ezio asked.

"Sì, what of it?" She said. She spoke with an American accent.

"You are Americano?" Ezio asked.  
"Yes..again, what of it?" She answered a question with a question.

"I don't see much of them anymore, with all of the Assassin's around.." Ezio said grinning.  
"How dare you! Are you calling me a coward?" She snapped.  
"Just give me my money, and I'll leave you to it." Ezio said holding out his hand.  
She pulled the money pouch out and bounced up and down in her palm. She grinned at him slyly.  
"This is quite the haul...who do you work for?" She asked holding the pouch toward her chest.

"I do...mostly..courier things. Help people out." He answered crossing his arms.

Ezio had no choice but to lie. There was no way this woman could figure out he was an Assassin. She would more than likely report him to the guards. After all, she was a bandit.

"No...your lying. You're horrible at it." She grinned, mocking him and crossing her arms.  
The pouch was tucked in between her arms. To tell the truth she was enjoying leading him on like this. She was thinking a way out of this situation with his money as they spoke.

"No more games ladro, hand it over." He demanded.

"Come and get it, assassino!" She ran up the wall and dove into the water.  
"Hey!" Ezio exclaimed.

She ran about a mile before she slowed. Her gasps for air were becoming more and more audible.  
"Well, well, tired signora ladro?" Ezio was barely out of breath.

"Here...take it." She threw the pouch onto the ground.  
Ezio wasted no time and picked it up placing it in his large pouch again. He began to walk away before he saw the archers starting to head towards the girl. He turned back and looked at her. She was not aware of them. Three began to aim at her.  
"Hey! Ladro! HEY!" He ran to her. One arrow stabbed her in her thigh. Blood seeped.

"Ah!" She exclaimed.

"Hold on.." Ezio jumped to the rooftops and assassinated all three guards.

When he returned to the ground the girl was walking. She was limping rather. But she didn't make it three steps before she fell onto her side.  
"Hold on a second!" Ezio walked quickly to her side. He reached for the arrow.  
"I'm going to remove this, it'll help the wound without this sticking out." He told her.  
She looked at his face. It was the first time he had taken his hood down. She saw who he was right then.  
"Aiutatemi.." She said weakly.  
"Si. Where do you need to go to?" He asked.  
"I have no place...ugh...I was kicked out..a few years ago." She answered.  
"I'll take you to one of my friends." Ezio lifted her body.  
Her brown hair went to her shoulders. She closed he light green eyes and Ezio looked around. He was going to take her to Paoula. Its the closest place.

**(Translations: Bien; Good, Ciao; Hello or Goodbye, Grazie; Thank you, Nessun Problema; No problem, Guarda dove metti i piedi; Watch out where you're going, Come ti permetti; How dare you, Sono una donna; I'm a woman, Scendere di me; Get off of me, La tua donna; You're a woman, L'ultima volta che ho controllato; Last time I checked, Parli inglese; Do you speak English, Signore/Signora; Sir/Ma'am, Ladro; Theif, Aiutatemi; Help me)**

**(Thanks for reading I should have another up soon!) **


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Hey this one is LONG overdue! Thanks to Serena and Abella for the first and so far, only, review.

Ezio carried the girl down the old streets.

Her hair fell down and was swinging as he walked quickly, it was a light brown with some black tips. Her lips were a rosy red, and her face was much like a porcelain doll, pale and almost white.  
If there was one thing he knew she was not a professional, she just had good luck.

He kicked on the door and Paoula opened it and smiled.  
"Ezio? What brings you here?" She asked confused. She looked down to see the girl.  
"She needs help, she says she has no where to go." Ezio explained making his way in.  
Paoula peeked her head out the door and saw that no guards were watching. She closed it and walked to the girls side.  
"It is a minor wound, but she will need a medico." Paoula called for one of her girls. She rushed down and smiled flirtatiously when she saw Ezio.  
"Go find a doctor, tell him there is trouble. Lead him here, andare!" She exclaimed.  
"Where did you find her?" Paoula asked.  
"She stole my money, but after I got it back the guards shot her. E'privo di senso!" Ezio scratched his now, uncovered, head.  
Pauola touched his shoulder. "You do not know who she is?" She asked.  
Ezio just looked up.  
"She is the daughter of a former assassin. She was born without his knowing, she has no rememberance of her mother or father. The guards, however, are always on alert with her. She moved her from America a year ago." Paoula explained stroking the girls hair.  
"It is quite sad that she will die without the proper training. Unless.." Pauola smiled looked at Ezio slyly.  
"Oh no! Non io! There is no way I am training this girl." Ezio exclaimed.  
"Oh come Ezio, if it were your sister and she was going to be killed would you train her?" Pauola asked.  
Ezio stood there thinking. "But she's my sister!" Ezio complained.  
"Think of her as you new sister. You cannot tell me deep down you ache for this girl, she lost everything her mother and her father, while you still have your mother, sister and uncle left." Pauola touched his shoulder.  
"I got the doctor!" The girl ran back in and the doctor followed.  
"Good girl, now go back upstairs and bring her a change of clothes for when she awakes." Pauola told her.  
The doctor examined the girl and began to work on her leg. Ezio sat in the corner and rested his head on his palm. He fell asleep there, knowing it was going to take longer to get back to Montegerri with a girl with him.


End file.
